Puppet and master
by Simakai
Summary: Quand le marionnettiste décide de laisser jouer sa poupée... Dietrich et Radu, mature vous vous doutez pourquoi.


Flood du forum Beats of blood entre Radu et Dietrich (donc entre moi et Neko). Je le trouvais très bien, alors j'ai décidé d'en faire une fic. Évidemment, toutes les répliques de Dietrich appartiennent à Neko. Je n'ai pas vraiment changé de la version originale.

Pour ceux qui me lisent beaucoup, vous allez remarquer un détail assez important: la narration est à la 3e personne, contrairement à d'habitude. Étant donné que ce n'est pas une idée originale, j'ai décidé que ce délire allait aussi être un exercice de style. Ce n'était pas si difficile, mais bon, je n'en ai pas l'habitude, alors... on va voir ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux à faire…_

Radu était dans sa chambre au sein des quartiers de l'Orden. Il s'y trouvait rarement, étant habituellement occupé au sein de l'Empire ou auprès du Comte de Memphis, son tovarash. Mais cette fois il avait dû se libérer, Isaak ayant requis sa présence lors d'une réunion spéciale. Tous les membres du Rozencreuz Orden y étaient convoqués, pas moyen d'y échapper…

Il soupira d'énervement. Depuis un moment déjà, il essayait d'enfiler son uniforme de l'Orden, mais il n'y était pas habitué, il s'y sentait à l'étroit. Il préférait évidemment ses vêtements amples habituels, et non ce manteau noir si épais.

« Ce manteau… je ne pourrai jamais le mettre… »

Il se regarda encore pendant un moment dans le grand miroir, l'air découragé et le manteau déboutonné, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il se tourna vers Dietrich qui marchait, assuré, vers lui, en se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir laissé la porte de sa chambre entrouverte.

« De la difficulté à te vêtir comme un grand… Radu? » dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Évidemment, si tous les membres de l'Orden étaient convoqués à cette réunion, Dietrich l'était aussi… Dietrich Von Lohengrin, le marionnettiste, le plus jeune des Rozencreuz, et le préféré d'Isaak. Il s'avançait vers Radu avec un sourire malsain aux lèvres… son sourire habituel. Mais Radu n'était pas particulièrement déterminé à se laisser faire ce jour-là. Il lui répondit, sarcastique :

« Haha… très drôle. »

Puis il enleva le manteau noir de ses épaules et le jeta sur son lit pour reprendre son habituelle veste verte longue sans manches. Rien de réglementaire, mais au moins il se sentait à l'aise… jusqu'à ce que Dietrich arrive devant lui, trop près, portant son manteau à la main.

« Oh oh oh… je ne suis pas d'accord. »

Le jeune homme fit pivoter les épaules de Radu de façon à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux face au grand miroir, puis il commença à retirer la veste de sa marionnette, lentement, délicatement.

« Il t'irait beaucoup mieux… lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore?

-Je veux te voir dans notre beau costume. »

Dietrich acheva d'enlever la veste de Radu, qu'il déposa sur le dossier d'une chaise, puis il entreprit de vêtir Radu du manteau de l'Orden. Celui-ci, peut-être par simple surprise, se laissa faire, jusqu'à se qu'il sente, tout d'abord, Dietrich qui se rapprochait dans son dos, près, trop près, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son menton posé contre son épaule droite, qu'il sente ses mains aux doigts longs et fins camouflés par des gants se promener sur le doux tissu noir de son manteau, attachant les boutons un à un…

« Je suis capable de me débrouiller seul, » dit froidement Radu en repoussant Dietrich de son dos.

Mais en le repoussant, Radu perdit la ceinture de sa veste qui resta dans les mains de Dietrich, qui fit un petit sourire et la leva en l'air en la secouant comme s'il voulait que Radu l'attrape.

« Ça ira mal sans ceci… »

Radu lança un regard méprisant au Terran qui essayait de jouer avec lui comme avec un animal et continua simplement de boutonner son manteau. Pas question de se laisser prendre avec ce gamin…

« Je crois que ça ira même sans _ça_.

-Bien sûr que non… que dirait Isaak! » s'exclama Dietrich en s'avançant à nouveau vers Radu, et en lui mettant la ceinture, en la passant bien soigneusement dans les fentes du manteau, ce qui acheva d'exaspérer Radu qui soupira.

« Tu aimes vraiment jouer avec mes nerfs, hm? »

Dietrich fit glisser son doigt sous le menton de Radu et dirigea sa tête jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent, pour le gratifier d'un œil moqueur.

« C'est toi qui es beaucoup trop… susceptible.

-Arrête ça, fit Radu en repoussant brutalement l'agaçante main sous son menton.

-Ah la la… ce que tu es déplaisant… »

Il haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil dans un coin de la chambre de Radu. Celui-ci essaya de ne plus porter attention au jeune homme et se tourna vers son miroir, lissant son uniforme, puis se regardant encore pendant un moment.

« Ça fait toujours drôle de me voir là-dedans…

-Ça te va pourtant à ravir, mon cher baron de Luxor, ricana Dietrich, qui l'observait de son coin d'un œil indiscret, presque voyeur.

-Mais arrête de rire! »

_Il m'énerve tellement…_

« Sinon quoi? »

Il accompagna sa remarque d'un rictus moqueur, en plus de son regard provocateur qui exaspérait toujours Radu, qui baissa la tête.

« Je ne te ferai rien et tu le sais… petit con.

-Quoi? Je n'ai pas bien entendu… tu peux venir le répéter? »

Dietrich changea son rictus pour un sourire diabolique et fit signe à Radu de venir avec son doigt pour qu'il s'approche… ce que le vampire fit rapidement. Il s'appuya contre les bras du fauteuil et s'approcha à quelques centimètres du visage du marionnettiste pour lui dire :

« Petit con.

-Aïe… ça me va droit au cœur, répondit sarcastiquement Dietrich en posant une main sur son cœur et en faisant semblant d'avoir mal. Et toi… tu veux savoir ce que tu es?

-Si ça t'amuse, répondit Radu d'un ton tout aussi sarcastique.

-Un rien m'amuse… tu m'amuses… » lui souffla-t-il au visage.

Il prit la cravate de Radu et l'enroula autour de ses longs doigts avant de tirer un peu pour l'attirer encore plus près de lui.

« Tu es mon jouet, après tout… n'es-tu pas d'accord?

-Pas tellement, non…

-Je vois… tu manques de discipline, dit Dietrich en tirant encore plus sur la cravate de Radu qui résistait de son mieux, le vampire ne désirant pas du tout s'approcher de cet humain si déplaisant. Je vais devoir t'éduquer, ma jolie marionnette.

-Bien sûr, _gamin_, éduque-moi, répondit Radu d'un ton malin. Mais dis-toi que je pourrais aussi t'en apprendre…

-Ah bon… c'est vrai, j'oubliais, vous les sinistres vampires, vous vous croyez si supérieurs, soupira Dietrich en lâchant la cravate de Radu qui se redressa aussitôt alors que lui se laissait aller sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Mais vous n'êtes que de la vermine. La preuve, tu es MA chose, en ce moment… il faudra bien t'y faire. »

Dietrich ferma les yeux alors que sa « chose » s'éloignait de lui en tentant calmer son énervement.

« Tu parlerais un autre langage si tu ne possédais pas ton pouvoir, répliqua Radu, méprisant. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me soumettre autrement.

-Alors je n'aurai pas le choix d'utiliser mon pouvoir si je veux te soumettre à moi, dit tout naturellement Dietrich, les yeux encore fermés.

-Non… tu n'auras pas le choix de tricher, répondit Radu, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu dis cela? Tu es si faible et facile à contrôler… mais au fond… n'est-ce pas toi qui te laisses faire? »

Il appuya son bras sur l'appui du fauteuil et appuya sa tête sur sa main pour contempler Radu, son Radu qui réfléchissait à la réponse qu'il allait lui donner. Il aimait tant le confronter, il s'amusait tant en le voyant ainsi, et il le trouvait si beau dans cet uniforme noir… son Radu.

« Pour exécuter les ordres d'Isaak, finit par riposter le vampire, je me laisse faire… mais si tu veux me soumettre à toi pour ton seul plaisir de détraqué, et bien… je vais résister de mon mieux.

-Ah, je suis un petit con, et maintenant un détraqué! Quel bel amour tu me portes! »

Puis il se mit à réfléchir, revoyant dans sa tête le visage d'Isaak, parmi ses fumées, et avec ses longs cheveux…

« Isaak… moi aussi je me soumets entièrement à lui. Un homme respectable. Cela nous fait un point commun…

-Comme si je tenais à avoir des points communs avec toi... » soupira Radu.

Dietrich décida d'essayer un nouveau jeu, changeant sa voix pour qu'elle ressemble à celle d'Isaak en se servant de ses pouvoirs de marionnettiste.

« Peut-être en as-tu plus avec moi?

-Ne joue pas à ça… »

Radu tourna le dos à Dietrich, le regardant dans le reflet du miroir. Il n'osait plus le regarder directement, son air malicieux, si énervant… Il fit une petite mine faussement triste, mais son sourire malveillant revint rapidement.

« Mais quel rabat-joie! À quoi veux-tu que je joue, dans ce cas? demanda-t-il d'un ton rempli de malice.

-Je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec toi. D'ailleurs, tu n'es plus un enfant.

-Ah, tu me fais de la peine, Radu, soupira-t-il, l'air faussement triste. N'as-tu pas dit que j'étais plus jeune, tout à l'heure? Moi, le pauvre Terran, contre Monsieur le grand méchant vampire?

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, encore... »

Radu soupira et secoua la tête. Ce fut au tour de Dietrich d'être agacé par la résistance de sa marionnette. Pourquoi ne se laissait-il pas faire? Il le désirait tant… il voulait… l'avoir pour lui seul… oui, il le voulait…

Il décida de se lever et de s'approcher de son Radu, puis il approcha son visage de l'oreille de celui-ci, en se levant sur la pointe des pieds.

« Tu ne veux _vraiment_ pas jouer avec moi? Radu? » murmura-t-il sensuellement.

Ce visage… si près, si près… ce visage qu'il aurait voulu frapper…

« Et à quoi voudrais-tu jouer, hm?

-Je ne sais pas… »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Et… pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie de…_

Dietrich déposa ses mains sur le torse de l'Égyptien et en fit remonter une le long de son cou, la glissant sous le col de sa chemise. Il voulait toucher sa gorge, sa peau…

« En plus, tu te permets de jouer les faux innocents…

-Et c'est mal? répliqua Dietrich avec un sourire pervers. Alors punis-moi, si je suis si mauvais!

-Tu aimerais ça, hm? » dit Radu en arborant un sourire tout aussi pervers.

Dietrich fit mine de réfléchir, puis il recula, lâchant complètement Radu.

« Oui. Allez, ma marionnette! Viens me montrer un peu d'autorité! » s'exclama Dietrich en riant… jusqu'à ce que Radu le saisisse par la gorge et le plaque contre un mur. L'Égyptien se colla contre Dietrich qui avait pris une expression légèrement effrayée et relâcha ensuite sa prise contre sa gorge, l'étranglant à peine.

« De l'autorité, souffla Radu. Comme si ça allait quelque chose… Mais… ça donne quand même envie d'en profiter… »

Il fixa Dietrich qui soutint son regard sans broncher, puis il se décida et l'embrassa passionnément sur les lèvres, longuement, un baiser qui n'en finissait plus, si bien que le marionnettiste, commençant à manquer d'air, posa ses mains sur celles de Radu qui enserraient sa gorge. Il répondait de son mieux à ce baiser interminable du vampire… c'était ce qu'il avait voulu, après tout, non?

Soudain, Radu lâcha complètement Dietrich et s'éloigna un peu en s'essuyant la bouche. Le marionnettiste en profita pour reprendre un peu son souffle, regrettant déjà les lèvres de sa poupée préférée malgré leur violence.

« Tu as de drôle de jeux petit marionnettiste… tu veux vraiment jouer à ça?

-Mais bien sûr que si… c'est plutôt toi, ma jolie marionnette, qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de jouer. »

Dietrich resta appuyé contre le mur, attendant Radu, qui finit par revenir vers lui pour lui caresser la joue du dos de la main.

« Marionnette?

-Oui. MA marionnette, répliqua Dietrich avant de tourner un peu la tête pour lécher les doigts posés sur sa joue, provocateur.

-Pas indéfiniment, souffla Radu, en prenant la taille du jeune homme pour le coller contre lui.

-Et pourquoi pas?

-Je n'aime pas être le jouet de qui que ce soit. »

Le marionnettiste commença à se frotter sensuellement contre le corps de sa jolie marionnette, heureux de sentir une certaine… excitation parcourir le corps de celui qu'il désirait tant. Alors il le voulait… il voulait bien de lui…

« Alors inversons les rôles pour aujourd'hui? Joue avec moi… Radu… »

Le jeune homme se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux frotter son sexe bien caché dans son pantalon contre celui de Radu, tout aussi bien caché, en essayant de l'embrasser.

« Tu ferais presque pitié, tu sais? » déclara le Methuselah en s'écartant des lèvres de Dietrich, préférant passer ses crocs le long du cou du jeune homme, en profitant pour promener son souffle le long de la peau claire. Dietrich ne put retenir un frisson en sentant les dents pointues du vampire se promener en plein dans cette zone sensible et… riche en sang…

« Laisse faire la pitié et joue avec moi uniquement pour le plaisir. À moins que… tu ne préfères me faire… du mal?

-Les deux options sont très intéressantes, » murmura le vampire avant d'enfoncer le bout de ses canines dans la gorge de Dietrich.

Le jeune homme émit un petit gémissement et serra les poings, puis il se détendit un peu en constatant que le vampire ne le vidait pas de son sang, se contentant de lécher les deux petites plaies. Il se mit à sourire, un sourire pervers.

« Alors… tu peux t'amuser… »

Radu passa ses mains le long du torse et de la taille de Dietrich en une caresse brutale. Il avait cessé de réfléchir, de toute façon, tout cela était bien trop absurde. Il se contentait d'écouter la voix de son désir, sans oublier celle de sa haine contre le marionnettiste qui résonnait encore dans son crâne.

Dietrich souleva son menton pour offrir pleinement son cou au vampire qui en profita pour sucer la peau, laissant des marques bleutées à divers endroits. Dietrich retint un gémissement et s'agrippa au dos de Radu, enfonçant ses doigts dans l'uniforme de l'Orden. Puis il fit descendre ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture du manteau de Radu, qui lui écarta aussitôt les bras et les plaqua contre le mur, lui donnant un petit air de ressemblance avec un crucifié.

« Pressé? souffla Radu un passant une de ses cuisses contre l'entrejambes de Dietrich.

-Hum… non, je vais te laisser faire, répondit-il.

-Dans ce cas… »

Radu prit le jeune humain par la cravate comme il l'avait fait plus tôt et il tira son visage jusqu'au sien pour l'embrasser brutalement pendant quelques longs instants, puis il s'en détacha et l'entraîna derrière lui jusqu'au lit où il le poussa.

« C'est bien de savoir que tu vas te laisser faire… » dit Radu en montant à cheval sur Dietrich pour déboutonner son manteau.

Le marionnettiste se mit à rire. « Oui, je te l'ai dit… Les rôles sont inversés. Allez, joue avec moi! » Il mit ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, comme s'il était prisonnier, facilitant le travail de Radu qui lui arracha pratiquement sa veste, puis sa cravate qu'il projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce, avant de déboutonner presque rageusement sa chemise.

« Rôles inversés… tu as l'air de bien aimer ça…

-Et oui… je suis vilain, j'aime bien être dominé, parfois. Et puis, tu as beau être mon jouet, tu fais partie de ceux que je ne veux pas briser. » Dietrich leva les yeux et fixa ceux de Radu qui s'arrêta pendant un instant sous ce regard. « Je te désire vraiment, ma chère marionnette.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça! »

Radu ouvrit la chemise, ayant finalement réussi à la déboutonner entièrement, et il passa un doigt le long du torse de Dietrich. Un doigt illuminé d'une légère flamme bleue. Le jeune homme retint un cri et serra les dents en sentant la brûlure sur sa peau tendre. Le regard de Radu s'illumina. Le visage souffrant du marionnettiste était si… plaisant à contempler… si… excitant…

« Ksssssh… toujours aussi susceptible!

-Toujours… »

Le vampire lécha la légère mais longue brûlure sur le torse du jeune homme, lui apportant un certain soulagement, mais lui faisant lâcher un petit gémissement.

« C'est dommage… mais j'aime bien te taquiner quand même. Tu es plus beau quand tu te fâches.

-Et toi tu es plus beau quand tu as mal, répliqua Radu en esquissant un sourire sadique.

-Comme tu es malsain… je ne te croyais pas comme ça au départ. Mais… ça m'excite terriblement! J'espère que tu ne réserves pas ce genre de jeu à ton petit tovarash… »

_Comment ose-t-il?_

Radu attrapa les cheveux sur le dessus de la tête de Dietrich et se mit à tirer jusqu'à ce qu'il lui arrache une grimace de douleur. « Je ne suis pas malsain à ce point-là… » Et il sortit ses griffes pour entailler le ventre de Dietrich d'un coup sec, superficiellement, mais bien assez pour que du sang se mette à couler de la plaie. Le jeune sorcier étouffa un gémissement de douleur.

« Ne reparle plus de lui, d'accord? dit Radu d'un ton menaçant.

-Ah… ah… aaaah… hf… tss… On dirait que… j'ai trouvé un point sensible…

-Tu ne voudrais pas gâcher ce si beau tête à tête en parlant de nos autres conquêtes, n'est-ce pas? répliqua le Methuselah, sarcastique.

-Ef… Effectivement… » finit par admettre Dietrich qui essayait de son mieux d'oublier la douleur cinglante sur son ventre.

Radu finit par lâcher les cheveux du marionnettiste, et il passa ses mains sur la plaie de Dietrich pour en récupérer le sang, puis il porta ses doigts à sa bouche pour les lécher sensuellement. Dietrich le regarda avec envie, si bien que Radu finit par poser ses doigts ensanglantés sur les lèvres du sorcier qui lécha son propre sang.

« Où en étions-nous donc? » dit distraitement Radu.

Son regard se porta sur la plaie, qu'il entreprit de lécher. Il étendit le sang sur le ventre et la poitrine de Dietrich, et même sur les draps blancs. Ce sang l'étourdissait, l'excitait… il pouvait goûter au sang de celui qui normalement s'amusait de lui comme avec une poupée, il en avait rêvé.

« Laisse-moi un peu de sang, quand même… ricana Dietrich qui s'aperçut de tout le rouge sur les draps, sans panique, dans un état second.

-Oh, juste un peu… »

Le vampire lécha une dernière fois la plaie qui commençait déjà à cicatriser, une dernière fois, après tout, il ne faut pas jouer avec la nourriture… et il décida ensuite d'enlever le pantalon et les sous-vêtements de Dietrich, d'un seul geste brutal.

« Pressé, à ce que je vois…

-On dirait que ça t'excite, en tout cas, rétorqua Radu en frôlant le sexe tendu de Dietrich du bout des doigts.

-Hi hi hi… Oui, j'ai un peu d'impatience, je l'avoue… hi hi hi!

-Arrête de rire comme ça, tu veux? » dit Radu en posant une main sur la bouche de Dietrich.

Dietrich mordilla doucement les doigts posés sur ses lèvres, puis il remarqua le regard du vampire, posé sur son sexe.

« Amuse-toi, l'invita le sorcier. Mais… sans briser tes jouets, n'est-ce pas?

-On verra. »

Et il se jeta sur le sexe tendu de Dietrich pour le mordiller doucement. Le jeune homme se crispa et serra les doigts, puis il se cambra de douleur lorsque l'Égyptien se mit à le sucer de façon brutale. C'était douloureux, mais il préféra ne rien dire. Il avait son Radu, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Son Radu, juste pour lui.

Il détacha ses lèvres après une succion particulièrement forte, laissant Dietrich en proie à une douleur presque délicieuse, puis il le caressa du bout des doigts, chatouillant les zones encore sensibles.

« Oh, je t'ai fait mal? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement innocent.

-Vas-y doucement… quand même… »

Dietrich cligna des yeux, puis il se reprit de cette preuve de faiblesse derrière son habituel sourire mesquin pour ne rien laisser paraître.

« Doucement? Hm, tu ne veux plus jouer? » Radu caressa le torse à moitié mutilé de Dietrich du bout des doigts en attendant sa réponse. Celui-ci se redressa sur ses coudes.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. Mais pour jouer, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, il ne faut pas briser les jouets, expliqua-t-il.

-Je ne te briserai pas, mon cher… dans le pire des cas, je vais te faire un peu craquer… »

Il rembarqua sur Dietrich et enleva son propre manteau d'uniforme, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire au jeune homme si gentiment soumis juste sous lui. Il repoussait de toutes ses forces la voix de la raison, se concentrant sur celle du désir.

« Tant mieux, dit Dietrich en entreprenant de déboutonner la chemise de Radu. On va bien pouvoir s'amuser dans ce cas.

-Hm, s'amuser à ces petits jeux pervers que tu as l'air de si bien apprécier… dit Radu sur un ton de conversation en jetant sa chemise derrière lui une fois qu'on eut terminé de la déboutonner.

-Tu n'apprécies pas, toi? »

Il se souleva un peu plus sur ses coudes, comme pour aller embrasser Radu, mais il resta à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, juste pour l'agacer. Puis il se recula et se mit à rire comme un enfant amusé.

« Je préfère ne rien répondre à ça, » répondit Radu avant de sauter sur les lèvres de Dietrich pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Après le baiser, Radu fit une mine faussement triste. « Dois-je en conclure que non? » Il attrapa la lèvre pulpeuse de l'Égyptien entre ses dents et la mordilla légèrement.

« Disons qu'avec un méchant gamin comme toi, je ne vois pas à quels autres jeux je pourrais jouer…

-Hi hi hi! Alors dans ce cas, jouons! Jouons! »

Radu sauta dans le cou de Dietrich et recommença à le sucer, y laissant de nouvelles marques encore plus profondes. Le marionnettiste, très excité, mais presque à la manière d'un enfant, serra le vampire contre lui et passa ses mains dans son dos, y laissant graduellement des petites marques roses, celle de ses ongles. Puis, alors que Radu commençait à caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, il saisit d'une main fébrile la ceinture de son pantalon et entreprit d'en faire le tour en la tirant un peu.

« Petit excité… » fit Radu en se relevant un peu, le sourire aux lèvres. Dietrich lui sourit en retour et détacha la ceinture si gênante. Radu s'allongea à côté du jeune homme pour mieux le laisser enlever le pantalon. « Et ça te fait rire…

-Et oui! Hi hi! »

Dietrich retira complètement le pantalon de Radu, puis il monta sur lui, plaçant ses deux bras de chaque côté de la tête de celui-ci. Il se pencha sur le visage de Radu en continuant à rire doucement, collant son nez contre le sien, provocateur.

« Déjà écœuré d'être le jouet, Dietrich?

-Mais non, c'est toi qui semble te fatiguer!

-Tu vas voir si je me fatigue… »

Le Methuselah se mit à caresser le sexe de Dietrich, jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse de petits gémissements de plaisir presque plaintifs… puis il décida soudain de faire pénétrer un doigt entre ses fesses, sans douceur.

« Ah! fit Dietrich en sursautant à cause de cette entrée inattendue. Et qui est pressé, maintenant, hein? »

Il se détendit rapidement, puis il eut un sourire malsain. Il aurait son Radu, entièrement…

Radu tira Dietrich par le cou et le força à l'embrasser tout en entreprenant des allées et venues avec son doigt. Au bout d'un court moment, il décida de mordiller la lèvre inférieure du marionnettiste et de faire entrer un second doigt, sans crier gare.

« Huh, » gémit Dietrich lors de cette seconde intrusion dans l'espace encore étroit. Il serra les dents et se laissa faire, se contentant de tenir sa marionnette bien serrée contre lui. Au bout d'un certain temps, il finit par s'habituer, et il sourit perversement à Radu, se sentant prêt à recevoir autre chose. Mais le vampire décida plutôt de faire durer le supplice en insérant un troisième doigt. Dietrich serra un peu les dents et lança un regard provocateur à Radu, qui décida de caresser le torse du jeune homme de sa main libre.

« Je me demande bien qui t'a appris des jeux aussi pervers…

-Hum… devine! répliqua Dietrich avec un sourire coquin.

-Je n'aime pas les devinettes… marmonna Radu en poussant Dietrich pour se trouver à nouveau par-dessus lui.

-Je joue avec Isaak, habituellement, dit Dietrich d'un ton amusé pour montrer que Radu ne l'impressionnait pas, mais avec lui c'est différent. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'ai envie de faire de vilaines choses comme ça. Je le voyais dans tes yeux… toute cette haine… ça m'excitait tellement! J'avais tant envie que tu me fasses du mal! Ha ha… »

Radu enleva ses doigts de l'orifice de Dietrich alors que celui-ci riait à nouveau.

« Hé bien, je suis ravi de te faire ce plaisir. »

Et il pénétra brutalement Dietrich. Celui-ci s'agrippa violemment à Radu, allant jusqu'à enfoncer ses ongles dans ses épaules. Radu lut avec plaisir la souffrance sur le visage du marionnettiste, ce spectacle étant encore plus plaisant que la sensation délicieuse de son sexe pénétrant en lui.

« Aaaah! Tss… Isaak est doux, lui… ce… ce n'est vraiment pas pareil…

-C'est ce que tu voulais, non?

-Shh… Ef… Effectivement… »

Et Radu commença un mouvement de va-et-vient brutal en observant la douleur affichée sur le visage de Dietrich. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci finit par se cambrer et par envoyer sa tête le plus possible vers l'arrière, le regard de Radu devenant insoutenable. Radu se cambra à son tour, de pur plaisir, et il décida, dans un élan de passion mêlé d'un peu de pitié, de prendre en main le sexe de Dietrich pour le caresser d'un rythme un peu plus doux que celui qu'il s'imposait.

« Hum… »

Dietrich gémit de plaisir lorsque sa belle poupée s'occupa aussi de son sexe. La douleur et le plaisir mêlés, que pouvait-il y avoir de mieux en ce monde? Il attira Radu contre lui, pour mieux sentir sa peau contre lui, la friction entre eux le rendait fou.

« C'est beau comme tu as l'air d'aimer ça, haleta Radu.

-Oui… c'est bon… continue…

-Oh… je ne comptais pas arrêter en si bon chemin! » s'exclama l'Égyptien en mettant encore plus de vigueur dans ses gestes.

Dietrich avait de la difficulté à contenir ses gémissements. Il s'agrippa encore plus fortement à Radu à mesure qu'il augmentait son rythme, si bien que là où ses ongles étaient plantés, un peu de sang se mit à couler. Radu se contenta de serrer un peu les dents et d'augmenter encore la violence de ses gestes. Quelques larmes coulèrent des yeux de Dietrich, incontrôlables.

Soudain, Radu saisit brutalement les bras de Dietrich et il les plaqua contre le lit, au-dessus de sa tête.

« Les jouets n'ont pas à me faire mal… » affirma Radu avant de recommencer ses allées et venues, plus violemment que jamais. Dietrich se laissa faire sans aucune rébellion, la respiration haletante. Radu décida de l'embrasser longuement, puis il déclara, excité : « C'est à moi de te faire mal, non?

-Hum… » gémit Dietrich en détournant la tête.

Radu profita longuement du plaisir de cet instant, de cette situation exceptionnelle de pouvoir dominer Dietrich, entièrement, de regarder son visage en sueur, d'entendre ses gémissements d'extase mêlée de douleur, de pouvoir caresser la peau douce de son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente sur le point de bouillir.

Il décida de libérer les poignets de Dietrich pour mieux le serrer contre lui, et il réfugia sa tête dans son cou pour haleter bruyamment. Le jeune homme enroula ses bras autour du corps en sueur du bel Égyptien, savourant l'air chaud arrivant par saccades dans son cou.

« Ah! Je… »

_Qu'ai-je voulu dire? « Je t'aime? » Bien sûr que non, c'est Dietrich! Comment pourrais-je aimer ce gamin insupportable? Ce n'est qu'un jeu, rien qu'un jeu…_

Radu s'interrompit et se réfugia à nouveau dans le creux du cou de Dietrich, le serrant contre lui jusqu'à l'étouffer, grognant de plaisir jusqu'au moment de l'extase, où il se cambra si fortement qu'il se retira accidentellement de Dietrich, étalant quelques gouttes de sa semence sur son ventre. C'était plus qu'un simple orgasme ou une prise de possession, c'était… il ne trouva pas les mots.

Dietrich laissa échapper un fort gémissement lors du mouvement brusque du vampire, puis il se détendit graduellement en essayant de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Il était à présent mou comme un de ses pantins, vidé de toute énergie. Il évita de regarder Radu qui s'écrasait à côté de lui, la tête dans les coussins, et posait une main sur sa poitrine où le sang avait séché.

Ils fermèrent les yeux, récupérant lentement, chacun de leur côté, jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent une respiration à peu près stable.

« Radu? souffla Dietrich, ouvrant les yeux et regardant autour de lui sans pour autant bouger la tête.

-Hm? fit Radu en tournant sa tête de côté. Dietrich? »

Le regard du marionnettiste s'était posé sur les draps ensanglantés, puis sur son torse où reposait la main du vampire, tout aussi ensanglanté… et il éclata de rire. Un grand rire incontrôlable, comme Radu n'en avait jamais entendu, si bien qu'il commença à se questionner vaguement sur la santé mentale de son partenaire. Il décida simplement de replonger sa tête dans les oreillers.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Merde…_

« Tu m'as bien puni, ricana Dietrich en se tournant de côté pour regarder Radu. Tu m'as tué…

-C'est pas l'envie qui manquait, » répliqua le Vampire, la voix étouffée par les oreillers, avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme qui le regardait. Ils se fixèrent durant un bon moment, sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que Radu finisse par détourner le regard pour se replonger dans les coussins. « Fini de jouer, on dirait…

-Mouais… répondit Dietrich en hochant la tête et en s'asseyant. Aïe… je pense que je vais devoir mettre des bandages. »

Il lança un regard impatient à Radu, qui finit par se tourner vers lui.

« Quoi?

-Hé bien, va m'en chercher! » ordonna Dietrich en haussant un sourcil.

À sa grande surprise, Radu se leva et alla fouiller dans un tiroir de sa commode. En grognant, peut-être… mais il le faisait…

« Tu ne pouvais pas le faire toi-même? ronchonna le Methuselah.

-Non, répliqua le Terran avec une voix de bébé, car un grand méchant vampire m'a fait bobo! » Puis il reprit d'une voix normale : « Si tu veux encore jouer, et bien joue au docteur! »

Mais Radu n'avait pas envie de jouer. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit le marionnettiste? Comment avait-il pu lui donner autant de passion? À lui? Bon, c'était lui qui l'avait provoqué… mais c'était maintenant terminé. Retour à la raison.

Il trouva enfin un rouleau de bandages au fond de son tiroir et le lança à Dietrich pour qu'il l'attrape.

« Je suis trop fatigué pour jouer, là, marmonna-t-il en se recouchant.

-Je ne te savais pas si faible, rétorqua le Terran, provocateur.

-Arrête donc de jouer avec mes nerfs…

-D'accord, alors je n'ai plus besoin de toi! » s'exclama Dietrich en poussant Radu en bas du lit avec son pied.

« Aïe! » s'écria Radu.

Il se releva en grognant et en frottant son crâne douloureux, prêt à faire payer Dietrich... puis il décida de faire autrement. Il se mit devant le jeune homme et lui prit les bandes des mains.

« Bon, laisse-moi faire, c'est difficile de faire les bandages comme ça tout seul. De toute façon, tu as besoin de moi, tu as toujours besoin de moi, alors… » Dietrich se laissa faire, un peu surpris, arborant le sourire de l'enfant gâté qui a eu ce qu'il voulait. Radu commença à bander le torse ensanglanté du jeune humain, en continuant ses réflexions. « C'est vrai, au fond… c'est toujours toi qui a besoin de moi… Ton pouvoir te condamne à être dépendant des autres. Mais moi… je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Pas du tout. Tu devrais être plus reconnaissant.

-Tu ne dois pas me détester tant que ça si tu restes à mes côtés malgré tout, répondit Dietrich en caressant le menton lisse du vampire.

-Rêve pas trop, gamin… répliqua-t-il, un sourire vaguement méchant aux lèvres.

-Ah… soupira Dietrich. Tu verras! Un jour, c'est toi qui me voudras, c'est toi qui auras besoin de moi!

-Je laisse ce rôle-là à Isaak, merci bien.

-Hi hi, Isaak! En tout cas, il fait mieux les bandages que toi…

-Je ne suis pas médecin, je te signale! »

Dietrich éclata de rire, mais il leva tout de même les bras pour faciliter le travail de Radu qui poussa un léger soupir désespéré lorsque le jeune homme décida de promener ses longs doigts sur ses bras occupés. Il acheva rapidement son travail, puis il recula un peu.

« Bon, j'ai fini. Tu n'auras à les changer que demain. Je n'ai pas grafigné trop fort… »

Dietrich attrapa les mains de Radu dans les siennes avant qu'il ne s'éloigne encore plus. C'était plus fort que lui, maintenant qu'il l'avait eu pour lui, lui seul, il ne pouvait se résigner à le laisser partir. Il devait rester sa marionnette, non?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore? demanda Radu, l'air surpris.

-Hm… je ne sais pas. »

Le jeune Terran s'approcha de son pantin et colla son front contre le sien, avec un regard malicieux. Radu ne bougea pas, mais il dut retenir un soupir.

« Je croyais que le jeu était terminé.

-Je sais.

-Alors… que fais-tu, là?

-Ça ne se voit pas? Je reste ici avec toi. Et je tiens à ce que tu restes également.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi! Pour quoi d'autre? fit Dietrich en se collant sur son pantin préféré, qui le repoussa doucement.

-Que veux-tu encore? Je n'ai plus envie de jouer, moi.

-Mais… »

Dietrich prit une expression déçue presque enfantine, puis il se laissa tomber sur le dos contre les draps rougis de son propre sang séché. Radu le regarda, vaguement écœuré, avant de décider de se rhabiller.

« Et après, tu essaies encore de me faire croire que c'est moi qui a besoin de toi… »

Ce qu'il pouvait être méchant, se dit le marionnettiste. Il soupira faussement, puis il regarda sa marionnette se vêtir, alors que lui s'enroulait dans les draps et les couvertures. Il avait froid… les draps n'y changeaient rien, mais il avait froid…

« Je vais donc enfin pouvoir t'admirer dans ton uniforme complet, cette fois!

-Mais oui, mais oui, soupira Radu en terminant d'enfiler ses pantalons. Mais toi, tu ne te rhabilles pas?

-Hm? Suis-je attendu quelque part? » Dietrich songea vaguement à Isaak, mais il repoussa rapidement cette pensée. « Peut-être… » Mais il ne voulait pas se rhabiller, pas maintenant, même s'il avait toujours froid. C'était la faute de Radu…

Radu remit sa chemise, puis sa cravate, et il finit par remettre son manteau sur ses épaules, en soupirant.

« Mais je me sens toujours serré dedans…

-Mais non, c'est moulant. C'est beau.

-Mais je n'en ai pas l'habitude… à quoi ça sert de se mouler comme ça?

-Parce que c'est plus joli! »

Dietrich décida de se relever pour admirer son bel Égyptien, tout drapé dans les couvertures, mais il lui tomba dessus, les jambes coincées dans les draps. Radu le rattrapa, mais il recula un peu à cause de son poids.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore? » s'énerva-t-il.

La couverture tomba, et alors que Radu faisait un pas vers l'arrière pour conserver son équilibre, il se prit plutôt les pieds dans celle-ci et tomba sur le dos, Dietrich à cheval par-dessus lui, qui ricanait de la situation. Cela acheva de l'agacer. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que lui tomber dessus et lui faire mal? Et en plus il se permettait de rire perversement de la situation…

_Je veux juste m'en aller… j'en ai assez…_

« Tu n'aimes pas me regarder? dit Dietrich d'un ton boudeur en remarquant l'air de son amant.

-Arrête de jouer et va te rhabiller!

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu es ridicule comme ça!

-Rabat-joie! »

Dietrich souffla sur le visage de Radu, mais il ne fit pas un geste pour s'habiller ou se relever. Le vampire commençait à désespérer. Il finit par pousser un long soupir et demanda d'un air presque conciliant :

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me laisses partir?

-Me vêtir? Me donner un peu de douceur après m'avoir si sévèrement puni?

-C'est toi qui voulais être puni, je te signale.

-Oui… mais après toute punition, on mérite du réconfort, non? »

Radu fut dégoûté et surpris à la fois. « Tu veux que je te réconforte, moi?

-C'est toi qui m'a puni, non? À moins que je demande à Isaak… ou bien, mieux : je pourrais te punir à mon tour, et te réconforter après! »

Le Methuselah soupira et leva les yeux, puis il prit Dietrich dans ses bras et le sera contre sa poitrine. Celui-ci s'accrocha à son cou, riant comme un enfant.

« Voilà, tu es content?

-Oui!

-N'importe quoi… » soupira Radu, qui continua pourtant à serrer le jeune homme contre lui.

Dietrich se mit à embrasser le torse de son amant, en se serrant le plus possible contre lui. Juste un petit moment de pur bonheur, même si, il le savait, ce bonheur n'était pas partagé. La voix de Radu, sarcastique, lui vint aux oreilles.

« Arrête, je vais croire que tu tiens à moi, là… »

Dietrich se redressa et colla son nez contre celui de Radu, le regardant sérieusement pour une fois.

« Et si c'était le cas? »

Radu détourna rapidement le regard. C'était ce qu'il ne voulait pas savoir, ne pas entendre… pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Dietrich? Pourquoi?

« N'importe quoi…

-Hi hi… pense ce que tu veux, mais… » Dietrich se jeta à l'oreille de Radu et lui murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible à l'oreille. Il ne voulait pas que Radu puisse le comprendre. Il en avait probablement encore trop peur… peur du refus évident. Il se redressa un peu pour admirer le visage interrogateur de sa marionnette, puis il lui refit un câlin. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Juste un dernier. Il devait profiter de ce Radu qui se laissait enfin faire… Finalement il se releva d'un bond, encore nu comme un ver, s'exclamant :

« Bon! Il ne faudrait pas trop faire attendre MON Isaak! Hm… où sont mes vêtements?

-Un peu partout, je crois, répondit Radu qui était resté à terre par pure paresse.

-Tu m'habilles! ordonna Dietrich avec une attitude princière.

-Et c'est toi qui te moquais de moi en me disant que je ne pouvais pas m'habiller seul, siffla le vampire, moqueur.

-Tss… habille-moi, serviteur!

-Non! »

Radu se leva et alla vers la porte. Vraiment, là c'était trop. Il en avait tout simplement assez. Mais il retint un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit qu'il reculait. Il ne se contrôlait plus… Dietrich utilisait son pouvoir pour le forcer à revenir vers lui, contre lui.

« S'il te plaît… lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, angélique.

-Je HAIS quand tu me fais ça! s'écria Radu.

-Allez… Radu… » murmura-t-il à son autre oreille, sensuellement.

Le vampire poussa un énième soupir et se mit à rassembler sur le lit les vêtements de Dietrich, éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre. Le jeune Terran le regarda faire, puis il prit sa chemise. Radu la lui arracha des mains et attendit devant lui, l'air ennuyé, le temps qu'il relève les bras.

« Changé d'avis? Tu vas vraiment m'habiller? demanda Dietrich en écartant les bras. Merci.

-Tu ne me laissais pas trop le choix, je te signale. De rien quand même. »

Il mit la chemise à Dietrich et la boutonna soigneusement, puis il lui mit sa cravate et la noua fort correctement. Le jeune homme se laissait gentiment faire, regardant son Radu sans aucune perversion dans le regard, pour une fois.

« Bon, tu peux t'arranger tout seul pour le bas? demanda Radu en lui tendant distraitement ses sous-vêtements et ses pantalons. C'est que c'est pas évident… »

Dietrich enfila le bas de son uniforme et le reboutonna, puis il laissa Radu s'agenouiller devant lui pour mieux lui mettre sa ceinture. Lorsque celui-ci se releva, il avait un air maussade que Dietrich remarqua immédiatement, avec mécontentement.

« Pourquoi cet air morose, Radu?

-Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur d'être ton jouet, répondit celui-ci d'une voix morne en prenant la veste de Dietrich.

-Mais… c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé… »

Radu enfila la veste à Dietrich, puis il se mit devant lui pour la boutonner avec soin.

« Ça veut dire que tu ne mérites pas que je reste auprès de toi.

-Justement! s'exclama Dietrich en détournant la tête. C'est parce que je te désire à mes côtés que je te prends comme jouet, pour t'obliger à être là…

-Si tu le voulais vraiment, tu trouverais un autre moyen, répliqua Radu, sans expression.

-Mais… tu me détestes… donc, je…

-Tu essaies de m'émouvoir ou quoi? »

Radu termina son boutonnage, hésita un peu, et… prit le menton de Dietrich entre les doigts de sa main gauche, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je t'aimerais peut-être un peu plus si tu arrêtais de te servir de moi comme ça, hm? »

Et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Dietrich, qui sentit son cœur se serrer. Oui, il voulait que Radu l'aime…

_Pauvre enfant… pourquoi moi? C'était probablement le pire choix…_

Radu regarda longuement dans les yeux de Dietrich, même après que le baiser se fut achevé, mais il finit par y voir ce qu'il ne pouvait pas soutenir et détourna le regard.

« Bon, Isaak va nous attendre, il faut se dépêcher.

-Oui. »

Dietrich prit la main de Radu pour l'entraîner vers la porte, mais celui-ci se dégagea rapidement, ne souhaitant pas être traîné comme un enfant. Dietrich secoua la tête, déçu, se disant qu'il n'avait pas le choix d'en faire un pantin, puisqu'il n'était pas du tout docile. Lorsqu'il croyait le mieux le posséder, il se désistait encore, et jamais il ne le possédait vraiment…

Il haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte pour Radu, s'écartant devant lui comme un portier, puis refermant la porte derrière eux.

« Et là?

-Et là quoi?

-Je viens de jouer les stupides laquais pour toi avec la porte! s'énerva Dietrich. Est-ce que c'est mieux?

-Ça serait bien, répliqua Radu, si tu ne demandais pas des comptes pour l'avoir fait!

-Je ne demande rien, murmura Dietrich, boudeur, puis sautant devant Radu, plein d'espoir. Tu dis en avoir assez d'être mon serviteur. Alors je pourrais jouer à être le tien! Serais-tu content?

-Mais ça ne serait qu'un jeu… »

Son sourire s'effaça en même temps que son espoir. Son regard s'assombrit.

« Pourquoi toujours parler de maître et de serviteur? » demanda doucement Radu.

Dietrich sentit son cœur se serrer de nouveau. Il ne savait pas. Maître, serviteur… non, il ne savait pas. Il baissa la tête devant Radu qui le regardait, presque avec pitié.

« Si je te sers, ça revient au même, c'est ça?

-On peut dire. »

Radu avança dans le couloir. Il entendait Dietrich qui traînait les pieds derrière lui et marmonnait quelque chose contre sa méchanceté. Il ne le regardait pas. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune Terran puisse voir son expression troublée.

_Pourquoi?_

Dietrich regardait le dos de Radu, ses cheveux bleutés, se disant avec un peu de méchanceté mesquine qu'il le garderait quand même comme marionnette.

Et Radu soupira une dernière fois, encore troublé par ses propres actes et les semi-déclarations de Dietrich.

_Pourquoi moi?_


End file.
